The son of Medusa
by Meh7s
Summary: Twenty years after Gaea was defeated, a new hero sets out on an adventure. with an angry goddess hunting him down for just being born, and the weight of a prophecy hanging on his shoulders, he will find that to survive he will have to embrace the storm. Includes aspects of Naruto, One piece and probably other animes, shows, and movies I have taken inspiration from. RatedMtobesafe


Yo whats up

Names Meh7s cause you may think my writing ability is meh at best. Although English is my only language I suck at it. So if you spot any errors my bad in advance.

Okay so pretty sure I got to do a disclaimer or something so here goes.

Also P.s. in this universe the Egyptian and norse gods dont exist.

XxX

Disclaimer

XxX

I don't claim/own anything there are ideas I've taken ideas and descriptions from other works, so all rights and stuff go to them, all im claiming ownership for are Oc's and the story's plot.

Prologue

(Date: August 2012. 2 years after Gaea's awaking and defeat)

(location: unknown)

A woman in a long black gown and a veil covering her face stood on a beach. Watching the waves as they crashed into the black sand, the dwindling light of the setting sun striking the salty spray of the ocean and the woman's skin, creating an ethereal glow. Should any person happen to observe this scene they would mistake her for divine and antonym to her true self.

A sigh escapes the woman's mouth as she turns away from the sea as the sun disappears beyond the horizon. "You know, even after your transformation, I still believed you were a beauty to behold" a rich baritone voice cuts through the silence. With a gasp, the women spins around to behold a man standing knee deep in the ocean waves parting to either side. he had dark black hair with a neatly trimmed beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. His hands were scarred like an old-time fisherman's and in grasped within his left was a magnificent trident. He wore magnificent flowing green robes, with a crown of seashells on his head.

"My lord" the woman proclaims as she drops to her knees and bows her head.

"Come now, love" he says with a small grin, "I thought I told you, you could call me by my name when are alone" he strides forwards leaving the seas embrace and closing in on the woman, he tilts her head upward as if he can stare through the veil that covers her face and gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Poseidon" she whispers as she his pulled to her feet "why are you here?"

"To see you of course" he replies mirthfully his hand caressing her cheek.

She abruptly turns away arms wrapping around her sides as if to warm herself from the cold night's air "why now, After all these years why now?" she asks not looking in his direction.

"Because I care about you"

A cascade of hissing erupted from around the woman as she whirled around to face the god "you lie" she snarled "who would care about This!" she yells as she whipps of her veil, her once beautiful blonde hair shifting into a withering bed of green snakes, her face twisting, her once beautiful skin cracked as if she was covered in scales, her hands lengthed and sharpened into claws that could gouge trenches into steel, her once melodic voice distorted until there was only a small semblance that it was once human. All these changes paled in comparison to what had just become visible, what was once covered by the veil now available for all to see, delicate and beautiful eyes that would leave any man or women lost in their depths. eyes of the deepest purple speckled with pink and red snake-like slits for pupils. Eyes that for if any mortal, monster or lesser god were to gaze upon for would be turned to stone. Eyes that were currently staring into the sea green ones of the god before her.

Poseidon's face softened as he looked at his past lover, at the curse she had to endure that he was partial to blame for, and with a sigh, he began to talk, it was no louder than a whisper yet it did not fail to reach the woman's ears. "Did you know I had a son, I believe you actually met, his name is Percy and from watching his actions, speaking with him and watching him grow into a legend rivaling the likes of Hercules. I have begun to reflect my actions of old" Poseidon gazed off into the distance a smile brewing at the edge of his lips and with a light chuckle he turn back to the woman and said "did you know he told off the Olympians, he had the guts to look us in the face and tell us we were wrong" Poseidon's grin settled as he continued "but there was one thing he said that has stuck with me from all those years ago…. He said he believed we could be better" there was a stretch of silence between the two, the woman glowered at the god as he looked down at the sand beneath his feet. Suddenly he looked up and gazed into her eyes "I wish to prove my son right, that we can be better, you asked me before why was I here" Poseidon crossed the distance between the two of them and with a wave of his hand to the woman's surprise her features began to revert "The reason I am here if, even if its only for tonight I want to give you back your humanity and ask of you this" he cupped her face in his hands, "Medusa, could you please forgive me"

Medusa's reply was instantaneous as her arms snaked around his neck and their lips touched.

(Date: May 1, 2013.)

(location: Mount Olympus)

White light crackled across the black sky, thunder boomed, the wind howled and rain pounded down from the heavens. The reason for this storm could be linked to the brooding form of Poseidon as we glowered in his throne as he looked across the room at the eleven other gods and goddesses seated around him. The reason for his bad mood was his most recent child was about to be born and he was forced to attend a meeting called upon of his brother Zeus.

Not really paying attention to what was being discussed, the sea god was just waiting to be dismissed when he caught snippets of the fates being mentioned and Apollo's visions of the future being in constant flux. Beginning to start listening to the conversation in proper Poseidon was able to hear the end of Zeus's sentence.

"...then I shall summon the fates." Zeus slammed down his master bolt, sparks ricochet of the marble floor as the booming sound of thunder echoed out into the world, then all fell silent. Seconds past by before mist began to rise from the floor and before the gods appeared three old women cloaked in robes of white and hair as gray as ash.

(Note: Although the Fates are said to control the destinies of all living things, that is not quite true. The Fates have the ability to see all futures and possible outcomes, of all decisions and actions made. With a slight movement or adjustment to a surrounding object, they can set forth a sequence of events, the action this is most associated with them is cutting a thread. To put it in simple terms they can almost 100% control the butterfly effect. The Fates goal in controlling the future is the continuation of human life, as mankind's beliefs are what power celestial beings such as gods and monsters. Even with these powers, the future is never set in stone and those that have the blood of immortals flowing through their veins can disrupt the Fates usually resulting in great peril. An example of this would be if Percy had not given Luke the knife, if he had attempted to defeat Luke himself Olympus would have fallen and humanity would have been pushed to the brink of extinction by the Titans.)

The one on the left took out a golden thread and passed it to the one on the right while the middle one pulled out large scissors, it was gold, silver and long bladed, similar to shears, she proceeded to cut the thread and before attaching it to the start of a new thread. Then they proceeded to speak switching between each other seamlessly as if there was only one person speaking, " _The fates of many have changed, with the coming birth of the child of the sea"_ as the fates spoke threads of different colors were produced, measured and cut as the gods watched with wary eyes." _The hunt may wed the offspring of man, monster, and god, unless slain before the age of 19_ , _the Teumessian fox shall finally be caught, and in the heart of the desert with magic and trickery as it's foe the hunt will face the storm, setting the fate of the twelve on a path leading to salvation or destruction."_

With a final snip of the scissors the fates disappeared, and with them came the shouts and outcries of the god and goddesses none louder than Artemis herself.

With a burst of thunder and a shout " **Silence** ", Zeus silenced the voices of those around him Zeus turned to Apollo and spoke, "what do you make of this?"

A frown covered Apollo's visage as his eyes glazed over and after a few moments of muttered words and tensing facial features, Apollo locked eyes with his father "the future It keeps changing, I can't get a grasp on it, its as if the fates themselves do not know what to do"

Before Zeus had time to reply to Apollo, Artemis spoke"whilst you may not know what action to take, I do. I refuse to be married to any man, beast or god, tonight this hybrid creature shall draw its last breath" and with that statement, she vanished.

Knowing with his daughter gone and the overflow of this new information Zeus dismissed the rest of the Olympians as he had much to think on. As the gods exited the chamber had one paused to observe Poseidon at all during or after the Fates had declared this newest prophecy they would have seen his pale face glistening with sweat and his fists gouging holes into his throne but none did.

(Date: May 1, 2013.)

(location: unknown)

As rain pelted the shelter that Medusa currently called home, only the occasional screams of pain could pierce that of the bellowing winds that the storm had brought within Medusa lay bathed in sweat and writhing in her cot with her swollen stomach pointed towards the ceiling. Gasping for breath Medusa continue to push out the life growing inside her, with one last push Medusa collapsed backward and the storm outside grew silent as if to observe what had just happened. A silence that was broken by an ear-splitting wail "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

A few minutes later Medusa is seeing resting with a small bundle nestled in her arms humming softly she rocked the baby boy back and forwards when suddenly there was a woman before her. Dressed in hunting boots and dark blue robe with a cowl covering her eyes, she held a torch in one hand and a necklace in the other, the necklace consisted of a black chain and a red gem dangling from it.

Medusa completely caught off guard tried to shield her child from this strange woman but with the snap of the goddesses fingers the child was gone from Medusa arms and now held by the woman, with the necklace now around the child's neck.

"I am truly sorry for this, as no mother should have to lose their own child just after their first meeting, but I have accepted a deal and this child now belongs to me."

Hearing these words Medusa's features changed her canines lengthed, claws formed and skin flaked as she lunged for the woman holding her baby, but with a few words and a sad smile the woman vanished as Medusa crashed into the ground the woman's last words echoing in her mind as she screamed towards the heavens "this is for his own safety, I hope you can forgive me."

Ok, that's the prologue of my story, to be honest, I'm not a huge fan of writing but I love reading and this has been on my mind for a while so I thought why the hell not. I have the overall plot of this story figured out as well as potentially follow-ups books/stories? So if you have any ideas for potential people, events that could happen flick me a message or comment. Next chapter, if I get round to it, will be about 18 years later and focusing on the main character. I'm sure if this story does get a few reads, someone is gonna mention that's not how the fates operate or that's stupid but hey you can't please everyone can you, and to be honest, I've never really liked the idea that the fates have everything controlled. :p. I guess there is the conceptual pairing of my OC and Artemis, but honestly, it would be book 3-4 where that stuff really happens.

next chapter might be called "The hunt truly begins"


End file.
